Fantasy Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = TBA |affiliation = Kamen Rider Genm Kamen Rider Brave |gender = none |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = The Truth Exposed |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |image2 = }} The is a demonic wizard king support Robots used by Kamen Rider Brave, summoned with the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β. When the Gashat Gear Dual β is used by Brave, Fantasy Gamer can fuse with him to access Fantasy Gamer Level 50. Description Fantasy Gamer is a small, red, purple and black Demon King-themed support robot. He can be combined with Brave to assume Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. History Dan Kuroto reveals the Gashat Gear Dual β to Ex-Aid and Hiiro as he summoned the Fantasy Gamer. Dan stated and demonstrated that the game was so powerful that it forced Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X out of his transformation. Genm Zombie Gamer Level X summons the Fantasy Gamer to attack Ex-Aid but Hiiro manages to lure it into a Confusion Energy Item and attack Genm and Gatton Bugster and take the Gashat Gear Dual β. Hiiro then summons the Fantasy Gamer allowing him to transform into Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. During the first usage, he lost control but was able to regain his senses. After that, he successfully destroyed Gatton Bugster, defeated Genm and reclaimed the Taddle Quest and Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashats. After canceling his transformation, he started to get an immense strain to his body due to his highest level being Level 5. Hiiro assumed Fantasy Gamer Level 50 when he fought Vernier Bugster. After the Bugsters transformed back into the patient it infected, Brave fought Para-DX. He was doing fine until his chest pains happened again and he canceled his transformation and collapsed. As a result, Taiga took the Gashat Gear Dual β from Hiiro. Brave assumed Fantasy Gamer Level 50 to match the Legacy Gamer in a duel against his Game World counterpart, Kamen Rider True Brave, in which he ultimately prevailed. When Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World caused an army of Bugsters to perpetually revive and emerge into the real world, Brave and Snipe shared the Gashat Gear Dual β as they fought back the endless horde while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Brave assumed Fantasy Gamer first before being beaten back, leaving Snipe to endure alone with Simulation Gamer before rejoining him assuming Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, at which point the horde ultimately dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Faced with Para-DX's new Level 99 Perfect Knock Out Gamer, Brave assumed Fantasy Gamer to engage him only to be easily outmatched before being defeated as his Taddle Critical Slash was overcome by the Gashacon Parabragun Ax Mode's Knock Out Critical Finish. When the Kamen Riders stepped in to save a Ride-Player from the high tier Bugsters, Brave Fantasy Gamer was pitted against Lovelica but found himself at a disadvantage due to that Bugster's unique game rules; his violent assault provoked no affection from the Lovely Girls from Lovelica who used his charm to overpower and defeat Brave. Facing Lovelica again in what was intended to be the final battle against the high tier Bugsters, Brave was able to fight him to his favor once Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer eliminated Lovelica's edge by destroying the Lovely Girls. Ultimately, however, Brave was effortlessly defeated in an instant alongside all parties when the time-manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus made his appearance. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *Can act by itself to attack targets designated by the holder of the Gashat Gear Dual β. It does so by launching purple energy blasts and tackling. **The Fantasy Gamer can only remain as long as the summoner is still holding the Gashat. If it is dropped or stolen, the Fantasy Gamer will dematerialize. *Allows Kamen Riders with a Gamer Driver to become Kamen Rider Brave Level 50. This form contains powers beyond those of even Brave Level 5, but carries a risk of taking over those too weak of willpower. Even those who can tame it have trouble sustaining the transformation. **Presumably, Fantasy Gamer's transformation can be accessed without a Gamer Driver, but this has not been observed yet. *When on standby, the Fantasy Gamer flies similarly to a Parka Ghost. The announcement from the Driver even rhymes like an Eyecon announcement. Users In-Seires= *Kamen Rider Brave (Ex-Aid Episodes 19, 20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 29, 30 (offscreen), 32-34, 36, True Ending) KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel50 Redeye.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 (Out of control; First debut only) |-| Toy-exclusive= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Double Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Genm **Proto Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Zombie Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Fighter Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) Ex-Aid Fantasy Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Fantasy Gamer Level 50 Ex-Aid Double Fantasy Gamer XX L.jpg|Ex-Aid XX L Fantasy Gamer Ex-Aid Double Fantasy Gamer XX R.jpg|Ex-Aid XX R Fantasy Gamer Snipe Fantasy Gamer.jpg|Snipe Fantasy Gamer Level 50 Genm Fantasy Gamer.jpg|Genm Fantasy Gamer Level 50 Genm Fantasy Zombie Gamer.jpg|Genm Fantasy Zombie Gamer Para-DX Fantasy Puzzle Gamer.jpg|Para-DX Fantasy Puzzle Gamer Para-DX Fantasy Fighter Gamer.jpg|Para-DX Fantasy Fighter Gamer Level UP Rider Series to be added Gashat Gear Dual β KREA-Gashat Gear Dual B Taddle Fantasy.png|Taddle Fantasy Gashat Gear Dual β Finishers * : Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a powerful kick at them. Taddle_Critical_Slash.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Prelude) Taddle DKN CF & TCS Prelude.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Step 1: Levitation) TCS_Prelude_2.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Step 2: Spinning) Taddle Critical Slash Kick.png|Taddle Critical Slash (Step 3: Rider Kick) Behind the scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' "Maze 3: Gorider Forever" **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} See Also *Simulation Gamer *Legacy Gamer References Category:Gamers Category:Support Robots